The Sword of Iskandar: Part Three: The E Street Band
by Gillen1962
Summary: Ethan, Sam, Terry, Annie and Sinclair all hit the Big Easy. But when you are from Port Charles nothing is Easy. Sam and Annie find a body. Drew and Serena hunt vampires in Paris. Meanwhile back in Port Charles Robert is given a hard choice by Joe: Val, Chase and Dev confront a new horror in Sonyea and Jenny/Laura confronts Tom and Scotty.


_The Sword of Iskandar: Part Three: The E Street Band_

In short crop shirts and matching barely legal skirts Annie Donnelly and Dr. Terry Randolph stood on either side of Ethan Lovett, singing Shakira's Gypsy at the top of their lungs while the crowd on Bourbon Street cheered them on and tossed the two women beads.

Each of the three had a massive plastic cup filled to the top with a Hurricane. They had arrived in New Orleans just one hour before midnight on the last night flight out of Port Charles and now as the clock clicked towards two in the morning in the Big Easy the trio were in full party mode.

That is until a figure dashed from nowhere straight towards Annie and grabbed her purse off her shoulder then darted back into the crowd.

"Son of a Bitch" Annie yelled. Taking off after the purse snatcher, Ethan and Terry right on her heels.

The thief cut up a street and towards the much more open Royal. He figured to outrun these tourists on the more open street one block over from the crowed Bourbon where there was always the chance that some goody good would help them.

As the trio ran Ethan yelled "Is this worth it?"

"My damn service revolver is in there" Annie shouted back "You know what Aunt Anna will do to me, if I lose it."

Ethan sighed and put on a burst of speed using his longer legs to outpace the two women and nip at the heels of the runner.

The thief hit the open of Jackson Square. What is with these people why won't the quit, were the last thoughts before Ethan tackled him and brought him down.

"Ah come on man, I'm just trying to make a living brother."

Annie came running up, with Terry just a few feet behind her.

Ethan was sitting on the thief's chest. Annie reached down and grabbed her purse.

"Okay lady you got your damn bag back can you let me go?"

Annie smiled. "I'm not holding you bro. He is."

"Come on man let me up."

Ethan was about to get off the man's chest when he heard a familiar voice say

"Yes, cousin let the poor gentlemen off the ground."

Ethan lifted his head and suddenly he had a hangover without having been drunk. His cousin Sinclair Dunbar stood a few feet away from him, with of all people, Sam McCall

"Scurvy!" said Annie with a snarky grin. "And EMO? Where the hell did you two meet? The Dark side of the moon?"

TJ Ashford had a headache that matched Ethan's. He sat in the ER of General Hospital with the young woman he had found wandering the halls a few hours ago.'

"I don't understand" Jenny Hutchinson said for perhaps the fortieth time in as many minutes. "I am just trying to find my mother. "

TJ smiled as the nurse in the ER room gave a smug look "And your name again Miss."

"Laura Webber." Jenny said plainly. "Look if my mother is not around find my stepfather, Rick Webber, or one of the Drs Quartermaine. "

"None of them are available" TJ said soothingly.

"What about Dr. Hardy. He will tell you who I am. He knows me."

Tom Hardy walked into the room at that moment looked at her kindly and said. "I do?"

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"I'm Dr. Hardy."

"Like hell you are."

Drew Cain and Serena Baldwin had spent most of the night walking the streets of Paris. They had begun at Rathbone's Vampire Club where Serena had last seen her sister Livvie. Rathbone's had been a bust with no one there knowing of Livvie or the leader of her Vampire Coven Morley.

Drew a born pragmatist had held his tongue as he and Serena had traversed the dark under culture of Goth Paris. Drew was surprised to see that there were those older than he who were into the Vampire lifestyle.

Most of those that they had encountered had been friendly, while trying to maintain an air of detachment. Now as the sun began to rise across the Paris sky, they trudged wearily toward their hotel.

"I wish my Sister had decided to be a Vampire in a smaller city, with less history in Goth" Serena said with a small smile.

Drew nodded. "Yep think how easy this would be if we were in Beecher's Corners: The Vampire girl? Yeah she is down at Dan's bait and tackle shop."

Serena laughed. Then she turned and pulled Drew into a hug. "Seal, I really appreciate this."

"My coming along?" Drew said with a smile.

"No" Serena said pointing to their hotel down the road. "This hotel, on my salary we'd be staying in a hostel."

Drew kissed her. "Liar, as the sole Taub heir you have far more money than my share of the Quartermaine fortune and my stake in Aurora."

Serena hugged him tighter. "I always hated using that money, so did Dad, I mean it is not like I am a Taub, my Mother got that money from her abusive late husband and then it came to Dad and me when she died."

'Imagine how I feel, I never knew I was a Quartermaine till a few years ago. It's why I so rarely use the plane or any of that stuff."

Serena smiled. "So, we both have issues."

"Everyone does" Drew said as he kissed her again. "But now we have Paris as well as issues."

"Really, that was the best you can do as the sun rises over the Eiffel Tower?"

As Drew was about to answer a pale young girl crossed the street and said in French. "Are you the Americans Looking for Morley?"

Serena turned and answered in flawless French "Yes. I am a friend. Serena Baldwin."

The girl hung to the shadows as if the early morning sun hurt her eyes and skin. "He is in trouble, can you help?"

"Maybe" Serena said. "Who are you?"

"Colette"

Drew whispered in English "Of course she is."

"Hush" Serena said turning towards the girl "Where is he?"

"The Police. he appears before the judge in a few hours. They will remand him if no one will vouch for him." She said.

"What did he do?"

"They claim he was publicly intoxicated but that is not possible."

"Why not?" Asked Drew.

Colette looked at him. "Because he only drinks blood. All we need is someone to guarantee he will not be on the street when they release him."

Serena nodded and turned to Drew "There is no bail in France, but this is a minor charge they will release him as long as he is not seen as a public nuisance."

Colette smiled "Yes" She said in English

"Take us." Serena said.

"And then we must quickly get him indoors" The girl said.

"Really?" Said Drew "Because the sun will hurt him?"

"Stop being so American" Serena said with a grim as they began to follow the girl.

Tom and TJ left Jenny with a nurse. "What do we have here?" Dr. Hardy asked the young medical student

"I ran into her wandering the halls, she claimed to be looking for her mother, Lesley Webber, and then said she was Laura Webber, she thinks she is the mayor." TJ answered.

Tom shook his head. "No, she thinks she is a much younger Laura Webber. She is mentioning names long gone from these parts. My father, Jessie Brewer, Alan Quartermaine and Laura's father Rick have all been dead for a long time now."

TJ nodded. "I met her at the opening of the Logan Center, her real name is Jennifer Hutchinson, she works for that new school. Cooperhead."

"Copperhead" Said Tom. "Do we have a next of kin? Any one on her ICE on her phone?"

"No" Said TJ

"She has not become agitated yet has she?" Hardy asked.

"No." TJ answered.

"Matter of time." Tom said, he thought for a moment. "We need to get someone down here who may be able to calm her down."

"Mayor Webber?"

Tom shook his head. "No if she really is somehow delusional and thinks she is Laura seeing Laura herself could make it worse. See if Dr. Quartermaine has arrived for work, or Nurse Spencer, and I will see if I can get my cousin Scotty."

"Won't she react badly to them being so much older" TJ Asked.

"Unless we can find someone who knows her as Jennifer Hutchinson, we may not have a choice. Track down one of those three people and I am going to try to work with her and see if I can get her to see she is Jennifer."

TJ nodded and headed down the hall.

Tom stepped back into the ER room

"I don't want to talk to you, you are not Dr. Hardy." Jenny said.

"Well I am not Dr. Steve Hardy, but I am Dr. Tom Hardy, we may have gotten confused on names."

"Tom Hardy? You're not Tommy Hardy either. He's my age."

Tom sidestepped lying. "Well I have not been Tommy in a long time. I am Tom, and my last name is Hardy, come on there are a lot of Boys named Hardy." He handed Jenny his ID Card.

She looked at it and smiled. "I got the Hardy boys joke."

"Good." Tom said with a smile.

Jenny handed his card back "Why is everyone acting so odd?"

"We do not mean to be. I sent TJ to get Monica or Bobbie."

"Yuck, Bobbie?" Jenny said.

"You don't like Bobbie Spencer?"

"No, she is trying to get with my boyfriend."

"And who is your boyfriend?" Tom asked.

"Scotty Baldwin. "Jenny said proudly.

Tom nodded. "Okay, while we wait, can I ask have you ever heard of a Jennifer Hutchinson?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, should I have?"

"Well her ID was in your wallet"

"No, it wasn't. Let me see."

Tom stepped outside and came back with the bag containing Jennifer's belongings. He handed it to her, and she took the wallet out and opened it. Slowly she removed the driver's license and looked at the name and her photo

That was when she began to scream

Annie Donnelly bit into an Oyster Po Boy and sipped a Hurricane at the Corner Oyster House, in Jackson Square in New Orleans.

After getting her purse back and letting the purse snatcher go, she, Ethan and Terri had joined Sam and Sinclair at the Corner House. Sam was quite surprised to find out that Ethan and Sinclair were cousins.

"Second cousins, once removed." Ethan had said.

Annie watched Sinclair carefully and with some amusement. He clearly had an agenda for being in New Orleans and he was clearly avoiding saying why.

"So, you three are down here to book acts for the club?" Sam had asked.

"Well and to have some fun." Terri said smiling.

"But why are you here Emo?" Annie asked.

Sam gave her a nasty look, clearly, she was not thrilled at the nickname. Too bad Annie thought, more than half the time she threw out nicknames to keep the other person off guard. A few like "Boyo" for Ethan or "Toons" For Terry were affectionate. In this case it was not only to throw Sam off guard but to shed alight. For a woman in her early forties, Sam McCall walked, talked and dressed like some high school student whose boyfriend had just left her for a girl named Heather.

Annie knew for a fact that Sam's boyfriend had left her for a girl named Rovena.

Sam McCall had taken an immediate dislike to Annie Donnelly. There was something about her bright red hair, and smart mouth that rubbed Sam the wrong way. "I'm working for my Aunt Ava, come morning, well come a few hours from now, I need to track down an art piece for her gallery."

"Cool a painting" Terry asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, an ancient artifact something called the Sword of Iskandar."

"What?" Ethan and Sinclair both said at the same time.

"The Sword of Iskandar? Have you heard of it?"

"Yes" Said Ethan "A lunatic named David Gray, who tried to kill Molly, Drew and I in France talked about being the 'wielder" of the sword."

"I was told Gray was dead, that Luke Spencer had killed him." Sam said.

"Yea, like everybody else who dies in Port Charles, it didn't stick" Annie commented.

Sam smiled. "Well no one is going to kill me over this, Ava heard that the sword is in the hands of a Hilton Vandergeld who lives in Algiers."

Annie looked at Sinclair and smiled sweetly. "You looked as surprised as Ethan, do you know this David Gray?"

Sinclair thought for a moment about telling the truth. But he did not trust Annie and he was in no mood to have to explain himself to Sam.

"No, no, I am just a nut about all mystical artifacts. The myths say only an heir to throne can wield the sword. Malkoth the country that 'Iskandar left it in, has been in turmoil since the death of the king, they are what is the term a struggling democracy, but if someone were to show up wielding the sword then that could cause all kinds of disruption."

Ethan shook his head. "That myth makes no sense though, Luke used the sword to kill Gray before giving it back to Prince Eric, if only an heir to throne could wield the sword, then how could Luke?"

Terry smiled. "Maybe you Dad had royal blood in him at some point."

"The only Royal in Luke Spencer's blood is Crown Royal" Ethan joked.

"Who knows cousin, perhaps you are an heir to the throne." Sinclair said. "Wouldn't that be interesting."

"Well when we all get back to Port Charles you can try to lift it Ethan, it will be at Ava's gallery, if this guy takes her offer."

"May I accompany you Samantha?" Sinclair asked. "I love old art pieces and unlike our trio here I am in New Orleans simply for the amusement."

"I'll tag along as well" Annie said, "If you don't mind, the WSB has a warrant out for Gray, maybe your bird knows where he is."

Sam was happy to have Sinclair along but less than thrilled about Annie still she said. "Fine I am heading to my hotel to get a few hours' sleep; I'll meet you both by the ferry at say Ten?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Ethan smiled at Terry "Well then it looks like it is just you and I and some of the hottest Jazz and Blues artist in America for the early morning part of the music fest. "

He turned to Annie and added. "Just remember we have tickets to the Lazarus Ball it starts at 7:30"

"The Lazarus Ball?" Sam asked.

"An annual event here in the Big Easy" Said Terri. "It is hosted by the LGBTQ+ community and raises money for AIDS/HIV treatment."

Ethan nodded. "Think the Nurses Ball, with thousands of more people and a decidedly New Orleans dress code. I can scope an extra ticket if you like?"

Sam shrugged. "I was planning on heading back to Port Charles as soon as my meeting with Hilton was done."

"Oh, come on EMO live a little. What is the point of Halloween in New Orleans if you are not going to let your hair down?"

"Can you make that two tickets cousin?" Sinclair asked. "I would be delighted to escort you Sam."

"Well I guess it cannot hurt and it is for a good cause" Sam said regretting it all ready.

As the dawn broke Jaspar Jax and Harrison Chase stood outside of Jerry Jax's hospital room.

"The task force from the WSB will be here in a few minutes. "Detective Chase said. "Mac said to give you a few minutes of privacy with your brother."

Jax nodded. "Thanks" He stepped into Jerry's room.

Jerry had made a remarkable recovery. While he was still in and out of consciousness, his periods of lucidity were growing daily. It seemed each time he rested Jerry recovered more and more from the bullet he had taken to the head.

"Brother" He said with a smile as Jax entered.

"Jerry"

Jerry nodded. "Ah they are coming for me?"

"Yes in a few minutes" Jax said. "I wanted to say goodbye. "

"And?"

"I have no doubt that you will escape Steinmauer within a few months" Jax said.

"Your confidence is touching brother." Jerry said smiling.

"Don't come back to Port Charles, this place holds nothing for you Jerry and every time you come here you inch closer and closer to death."

"I will like nothing better than to take that advice Brother. May I give you some as well?"

Jax nodded.

"Four Things: One: Under no circumstances should you trust Alexandria Quartermaine, she is far more dangerous than even Helena Cassadine Two: Alexandria has a young woman she introduces as her daughter I do not who she really is, but she is not Alexandria's daughter. Three: there is a secret that Mayor Webber is keeping, and I do not think she even knows what it is and Fourth and most importantly watch Molly carefully, it is one thing for her to accept her Cassadine heritage, but that heritage is dark. I will not see Alexis hurt, am I clear Jax?'

"Yes Jerry, can you tell me more?'

But it was too late Jerry had once more slipped into unconsciousness.

Jax stepped outside just as the WSB agents arrived. Chase looked at him and said. "Everything go alright?"

"As well as I expected. "Jax said. "Can you ask the agents to contact me when they get him to Steinmauer?"

"Of course."

Chase watched Jax walk down the hospital corridor.

His phone buzzed.

"Yea Val, what's up" Chase said. He paused and listened. "Okay get some uniforms and I will meet you down there."

In the Sonyea area of Port Charles Valerie Spencer hung up her phone and peered out from the alley where she had been hidden for the past hour. She was impatient over what she had seen but she was smart enough to wait for the backup she had called. Her partner, and the uniforms she had called in were on their way. All she had to do was be patient.

Suddenly a girl burst through the doors and raced towards her. Three men came out after her. "Help" the girl yelled.

Damn thought Valerie so much for patience.

Joe Kelly and Robert Scorpio sat at a table at the Floating Rib. Both men were in their 70's and they were a testimony to how good the years can be.

"So, Roy Ward or Charlie Holt for Governor?" District Attorney Scorpio said to the Congressman. "Looks like this will be an interesting year for the Quartermaine's."

"I have Roy flying in. I want him to meet with the family. Even though he is not technically a member I think in general they will be more inclined to support him then Holt."

Robert nodded. "I agree, The Qs have made a lot of mistakes over the years, but from the old man on down they have always been advocates of social justice."

Joe nodded as Robert went on "And don't forget the Wards who were descended from Edward were not disowned, Maya the last of Bradley's line is still a shareholder. The Holts were disinherited. "

Joe smiled. "I agree, I am not overly worried about Monica or Ned's reactions. I don't know Michael, but he seems like a stand-up young man. I really want to warn them that I expect Holt to play dirty. "

"How so?"

"He will dig up the story of Edward and Mary Mae."

"So" Said Robert. "The Holt family story is not all that different."

"Holt will make innuendo to the one very obvious difference." Joe said.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have heard all year."

"Glad you feel that way, since I'd also like you to come out in support of Roy."

Robert smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"It might be." Joe said. "Roy wants to return the District Attorney of this municipality to an elected position. If you recall it only became appointed under Mayor Floyd when there was a rotating series of questionable DA elections and Alexis Davis and Ric Lansing played out their marriage problems in the DA contests. On the other hand, Charlie Holt wants to keep it an appointed position."

Robert laughed. "Great so if I support Ward and Holt wins, I am surely out of a job, and if Ward wins, I still need to run for election and may be out of a job."

'Exactly" said Joe. "Still willing to come out for Roy?"

Robert's eyes twinkled. "Kelly, in all the years you've known me have you ever seen me take the easy way out?"

A large cup of coffee in his hand Scott Baldwin walked up to the nurse's station in the ER. "Hiya Felix, I'm looking for Dr. Hardy?"

Felix smiled and said. "ER16"

Scott turned and walked down the hall. He knocked on the room door and poked his head in. "Hey cousin what can I do for you?"

Tom Hardy tried to jump up and grab Scott before Jennifer, who was just waking for the mild sedative he had had to administer a few hours ago could see him. He was too late.

"Scotty?" Jenny said in horror.

"Yeah, Hi how ya doing you okay?"

"Am I okay? Scotty what happened, you look old and fat?"

"What?" Scotty said.

Tom took his cousins arm as Felix entered to calm Jennifer down.

"This young woman seems to think she is Laura"

"Laura? Laura?"

"Yes, she was found wandering the halls asking to speak to her mother: Lesley. She seems convinced she is Laura from thirty years ago. "Tom said.

"That's Jennifer Hutchinson, she works for my sister."

Tom Hardy took a step back. "Your sister? Scotty since when do you have a sister?"

Tom Hardy's birth father was Tom Baldwin, Lee's brother. So Scotty, adopted by Lee Baldwin and Tom, adopted by Steve Hardy were cousins.

"Since before I had you as a cousin, wise guy. It's a long story. "

"Well I want to hear it, but right now I need someone who knows this young lady. Can you call this sister?"

Scotty shook his head. "I can. I don't want to, but I can."

Drew Cain shook his head as Morley stepped out of the Parisian police station. He wore a white puffy shirt straight out of Seinfeld. Black pants, a black cape and blood red sunglasses. His skin was as pale as humanly possible, and his two canine teeth had been carved into fangs. The Girl Colette held an umbrella over his head.

He spotted Serena and motioned her over. He touched the side of her face with his long fingernails and said. "Oh, the sister of our beloved Livvie, how can I repay you?'

"You can tell me where my sister is" Serena said.

"Isn't she with you?" Morley asked. Then he looked at the concern on Serena's face. "No, she isn't. Can we get out of this horrible sun and I will tell you all I know about her whereabouts, and perhaps, you and your knight can help us."

"I'm not a Knight. I'm a Seal" Said Drew

Colette made a barking noise like a seal.

"Not amusing Vamperella" Drew said. "Come on, our hotel is nearby. I'll draw the curtains."

Algiers the 17th Ward of Orleans Parish is the only part of New Orleans located on the West Bank of the Mississippi. Annie, Sinclair and Sam were all taken with its quaint houses and small streets. If such a thing were possible it was even more laid back, then the City itself.

They wandered down a side street to a blue and yellow framed tow story house. Sam rang the doorbell. As she did the door swung open.

Sam noted that Sinclair took a step back as Annie took a step forward. Sam stood in the doorway and yelled inside "Mr. Vandergeld."

Sam saw Annie wrinkle her nose. Sam sniffed. Iron. Annie looked at her and nodded. They both were afraid they knew what that meant. Annie took out her service revolver and using her head motioned Sam to the right as she entered the door pointing the gun left. Sam drew her gun and followed Annie in.

SAs they passed through the living room Annie yelled out Clear. Sam ducked into a small kitchen and Annie headed towards a sunroom. "Clear" Sam yelled.

"Clear" Said Annie.

The house was filled with artwork, sculptures and ancient weapons of all types from shields and swords to Civil War rifles. Annie motioned to the staircase and the women proceeded up cautiously.

The top floor had been gutted into one big bedroom. A man lay on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Damn" Said Sam as she raced over.

"He's Dead EMO" Said Annie. She turned and yelled down the stairs "Hey Scurvy call 911, would you?"

"Why" Came Sinclair's voice from the porch.

"Because I said so" Annie snapped.

Annie and Sam began looking quickly around the bedroom. "With all this artwork I will bet you there is only one thing missing." Annie said.

"The Sword."

Annie walked over to the dresser. She picked up some envelopes and papers "Hmmm." She said as she slipped an envelope into her pocket.

The women could hear sirens approaching.

"Let's not get caught inside guns out" Annie said.

"Good idea."

"You have a permit to carry in this State?" Annie asked,

Sam shook her head.

"Give it to me."

"Why?" Sam said as she reluctantly handed her gun over.

"International Spy United Nations Sanctioned to operate in any jurisdiction within the WSB protocols. They are not even allowed to ask me a question beyond my name if I don't want them to"

"Must be nice"

"Most days."

The two women walked down the stairs and out onto the porch where Sinclair stood nervously.

"Do I need to be here when those cars pull up?" He asked.

"Go walk away. Go back over to the east side tell Ethan and Terri what's up." Annie said

Sinclair nodded and smiled at Sam "Later dear."

Sam shook her head. "What is his story?" She asked Annie.

"Long and complicated." She looked at Sam. "Oh God don't tell me you like him?"

Sam Shrugged. "He's like the opposite of the guy I was with, it's an interesting attraction."

"Yuck" Annie said making a gagging sound.

Sam smiled as the first cop car pulled up, she asked "So what did you pocket."

"An envelope from the Lazarus Ball, the ticket was missing. It's not much but it may be all we get."

"We going to tell 5-0?"

"And let them have whatever fun this may lead to?" Annie chuckled.

As Detective Valerie Spencer stepped out from her hiding spot one of the men caught up with the fleeing girl and pulled the back of her hair.

Valerie Yelled. "Port Charles Police, let her go"

"This is a private dispute lady" one of the other men said.

"On a public Street" Val said drawing her side arm. "Let her go now."

The man let go and held up his hands. The girl bolted racing past Valerie.

As she turned her head one of the other two men drew his gun. Val spun. Before she could fire however a PCPD Police Car roared between her and the men knocking them down onto the ground.

Chase hopped out of the passenger side saying "Stay down. Get your hands behind your head and stay down"

Valerie came up and they rapidly cuffed the three men as three more patrol cars pulled up. They handed the prisoners over to one of the arriving cars, while four officers entered the warehouse.

"I thought I said wait?" Chase said smiling at his partner.

"Things happened. Nice driving by the way"

"Not me" Chase said. He walked over to the car where Dev sat his hands still gripping the wheel.

"You can let go cadet." Chase said with a smile. "You did good."

"Couldn't find another driver?" Val asked.

Chasse gave Dev a large hug as he got out of the car. "Ah come on the kid did alright. And it doesn't appear that he wet himself,"

"You got potential there Kid" Valerie said, "But never stop moving at a scene like this okay?"

One of the other PCPD cops comes over and said. "Detectives you are going to want to see inside."

Chase looked at Dev. "Come on kid"

Dev shook his head the adrenalin finally kicking in.

As soon as Dev and the Detectives entered the warehouse the lightness of the moment disappeared and the horror of what they had found set in. As Police Officers Chase and Valerie were used to the emotional roller coaster that any day could bring but Dev was appalled. "Oh my God" He said.

The PCPD officers' hand cuffed two additional suspects inside the warehouse. They stood facing a nearby wall. At the far end of the large open room was a cage and inside the cage were, by Chase's quick count seventeen women, chained and handcuffed.

"We need the trauma team from GH here now" Chase yelled. "Start administering first aide. And some one get Mac and Robert down here they are going to want to see this."

Valerie walked over to the cage, as the officer released the first woman, Valerie helped the girl up.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's okay."

The girl looked at Valerie "Thank you."

Valerie smiled. "I'm Val, what is your name?"

"Sonya"

"How old are you Sonya?"

"Fifteen."

The tears in Dev's eyes were not lost on Valerie as she hugged the girl.

Brooke Bentley raced into the ER; this was not good. Once Alexandria heard about this poor Jenny's life was in danger. Brooke hurried over to Scotty who was standing talking to a Handsome Doctor with a stock of Brown-Gray Hair and lovely Brown eyes.

"Scotty." She said a little out of breath "Thank you for calling me."

"What is with this chrippee?" Scotty asked.

Tom put his hand up and said more rationally. "You can verify that she is Jennifer Hutchinson."

Brooke nodded "Yes she has been my assistant for a number of years now."

"Does she have any family?" Tom asked.

"Her Uncle is the only member of the family left."

Tom sighed. "Is there any chance that he could come and get her?"

Brooke shook her head. "He is in New York City, receiving cancer treatment at Sloan-Kettering."

Scott was more aware of the hospital administrative protocols than Brooke and so spoke up. "Do you think she is a danger to herself or someone else Tom?"

"She seems convinced that she is Laura Webber. If she were to encounter the Mayor? Well Scotty you saw how she reacted to you."

Brooke looked at her brother. "Oh, my Scotty, she didn't try to hurt you, did she?'

"No"

Tom smiled at Brooke; she was an attractive woman. "No, she called him fat.'

Brooke chuckled. "Well he was a plump baby."

"Can we do this later?" Scott said. "If she is a danger to Laura then she needs a one-way ticket to Shadybrook"

Brooke shook her head. "May I try speaking to her?"

Tom Nodded and led her to the room where Jennifer was. As he opened the door Brooke said, "Alone for a moment?"

Tom thought for a moment. "We will be right outside."

Brooke stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Jennifer was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at her suspiciously.

"Jenny?" Brooke said.

"Why do people keep calling me that I'm Laura."

Brooke smiled sweetly and said "Amirat aljalid"

Jennifer blinked her eyes several times then focused on Brooke. "Ms. Bentley?"

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed and put her arm around the girl. "It's Okay Jennifer."

"It happened again?" The girl asked.

Brooke waved her hand. "it is okay."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital."

"Oh no, if she finds out?" Jennifer said

Brooke soothed her. "Let me see what I can do about that all right. You just rest. Focus on your name like you were told. Focus on your Uncle."

Brooke stepped out of the room and gave Tom and her brother a wide smile. She hoped she could figure a way to keep this contained.

Charlie Holt walked into the lobby of the executive offices of ELQ and looked around smugly. All of this he thought should have been his. All of this would be his.

He went over to the receptionist and smiled. "Hello, I am trying to speak with either Mr. Michael Quartermaine or Mr. Ned Quartermaine."

The receptionist was pleasant but firm. "I am sorry if you do not have an appointment, I cannot let you in to see them."

Charlie nodded. "I understand that but if you could just buzz one or both of them and tell them that Jimmy Lee Holt's Son their cousin Charlie is here to see them."


End file.
